Charles Yorkshire
(1755-1779) United States Army(1781-hes death) |nationality = British |status = K.I.A |killedby = Unkowned British Assassin |birth = 24 September 1749 , , , |sex = Male |death = 19 October 1781 (aged 32) , , United States of America |weapon = Sword }} British Officer Charles Yorkshire (1749 - 1781), was British Officer, and British soldier, and of Continental Army, in the American Revolutionary War under King George III form 1755 to 1779, and under George Washington form 1779 to hes death. Also a youngest brother to James and George. Charles was very good friends with George Washington. While Washington taken prisoner or fighting in New York. After Washington tavels back, Charles talks with Washington outside in winter and rides horse about to British. He was born in , , , . Yorkshire joined British Army, to fight the French in French and Indian War with Washington. He starts hes military career with Washington to join British. Yorkshire and Washington instead turned to politics. Charles changed form British to Continental on 1779. Charles in with Madison Yorkshire. He good friend with George Washington, but hes dustrust George III. He and Washington rides together, and first battle of Battle Of Bunker Hill. And he have a duel with Antonio. Yorkshire's last battle on October 19, 1781 at . He was shot in . After hes last words, he died at age 32. Biography Early Life Charles Yorkshire was born on September 24, 1749. He live in Jedburgh, where hes family, hes oldier brothers was James and George. After hes father died in 1765, he leaved school at age of sixteen, due to the death of his father and the need to help his family.Charles Yorkshire's journal Joining Great Britian On March 10, 1765, Charles joined British Army as General, He was 1st friend of Haytham Kenway. Yorkshire stole a "Byzantine Leader" armour. King George III happy that he was having a new armour. The First battle duel are Antonio lopez de Santa Anna. Yorkshire gonna back to Yorktown to recruit British men, after of more then 10 million british men, he rides with hes men to attack of France Fort Michgian. After they capture Fort Michgian, George want to give him "Fort Michgian". After later, Charles renamed called "Fort Charles". In October 29, 1962, He travel back to London to visit King, George gave him "British Soldier/Officer Uniform" and he ranked him a British Officer. After few weeks he march hes about 4000 men with him to . After the battle, he was wounded in leg. He up in hisptoal with wounded leg, at Fort Charles. After, he in open relationship to Madison Yorkshire. On Feburary 14, 1777, he switich form British to British North America. Joining Continental Army On Feburary 18, 1777, he joined Continental Army under General George Washington, as Major General. He tought he could help the Americans defect British. He's brother was able to help each other forts. He travel back to Washington D.C to visit hes friend George Washington. Before, he met , and , and friends with them. Yorkshire was able to lead army to of . On July 17, 1777, George telling him to take British Commanders and laders as prisoners. Before the Siege of Yorktown On Setember 1, 1781, Americans and French is laying camps. Charles belive that American-French Victory. Death On Apirl 4, 1781, Charles have more then 700,000 american troops, and March at yorktown with other George and French Army. After he avvired, he made a camp for hes men is last 1 mouth. On October 19, 1781, Morning desk and Charles ist ay to take back Yorktown. At 1hour later, Americans and French changed, During and before after the siegr or battle, Charles was shot in . Hes brother runs and cried while during hes last words. After hes last words, he died at aged of 32. Later life Yorkshire was best friends with Andrew Jackson, form 1776 to hes death. Charles and Andrew was in Battle of Yorktown, later New York. Family * James Yorkshire (brother) * Danny Ellison (brother) * George Yorkshire (brother) * Danny Yorkshire (brother) * Nicholas Yorkshire (nephew) * Chris Yorkshire (son) * Charles G. Yorkshire (nephew) References Category:1740s births Category:1780s deaths Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed II characters Category:Assassin's Creed III characters Category:Assassin's Creed: Forsaken characters Category:Assassin allies Category:Pieces of Eden wielders Category:Historical characters Category:British Army Category:Continental Army Category:British Generals